Ruslan Ramuda
Ramda Ruslan (ルスラン・ラムダ, Rusuran Ramuda) is non-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. He is a Russian trainer who trained Alexander Volg Zangief since his childhood. He and Volg were affiliated with the Otowa Boxing Gym. Background As a trainer, Ramuda took up many top boxers in the Soviet Union, but was not satisfied with the candidates. When he first saw Alexander Volg Zangief, he knew it was him that he was searching for, he saw his interest in boxing and the fighting spirit in him and since Volg wanted to be a great boxer, he started to train him personally in the cold weather of Russia. Eventually, grooming Volg into one of the finest and strongest fighters in boxing history, gaining many victories and no losses whatsoever, making Volg an esteemed amateur champion. Ramuda continued to train Volg as he challenged professional boxing in hopes of becoming a world champion. History Part I Speed Star Arc When he entered his boxer, Volg to the Class A Tournament, the semifinals was against Suzuki Toshio. After being Volg's second for the match, the match ended in Volg's win. White Fang Arc When Volg was scheduled to fight Makunouchi Ippo for the Class A Tournament finals, he met Ippo's coach, Kamogawa Genji in a magazine interview. Ramuda praised Japanese boxers, however, he asked Kamogawa why there are a large number of broken Japanese boxers. After hearing the same answer that other Japanese trainers said, he stated how Japanese trainers push their fighters, shortening their careers until they are broken. While watching a video of Ippo, Ramuda asked Volg for his opinion of him. Hearing his boxer's thoughts, Ramuda noted of Kamogawa's old methods and having a wonderful understanding of boxing. Knowing this, Ramuda warned Volg not to be careless. A few days before the Class A Tournament finals, Ramuda visited Volg to make a final check on the fight plan against Ippo. The next day, Ramuda had a mitt training session with Volg, who used his White Fang. When the match against Ippo began, Ramuda was Volg's second. When Volg lost the match, Ramuda believed he exchanged thousands of words to Kamogawa and bowed to him. Road Back Arc After Date Eiji defeated Ippo and relinquished his belt, the two boxers fighting for the title was Volg and Sendō Takeshi. When the match began, Ramuda was Volg's second for the match. The result of the match ended with Volg losing by a decision that Ramuda was claiming to be a hometown decision, wanting to see the points to no avail. The result of the match made the Otowa gym cut their contract with Volg, and Ramuda returned to Russia with Volg after the match. Part II Dragon Slayer Arc In front of Volg's mother's grave, Ramuda asked Volg if he was really leaving. Volg mentioned that after he was finished settling things, he will leave. Ruslan mentioned he will look after his mother's grave, so he should fight to his heart's content, but also warned him that the list of rings available to him was limited. His title of World Amateur Champion doesn't pull much weight anymore, and it will be a tough fight. Volg told him not to worry since he will be betting on his fist in a country known for freedom, but for now he will stop by Japan to collect something he left an old friend. He felt seeing him will bring him back to how he used to be. He had no worried since he will only be looking forward, and he had nothing to leave behind and comeback to. As Volg was leaving, Ramuda thought that his mother's death wasn't why he was leaving, since he knew sooner or later that Volg would leave this place where his blood of a wolf would force him to leave. Appearance Ramuda is an elderly man with grey hair and black eyes. He has wrinkles under his eyes and on his upper lip as well as age spots. Personality Ramuda is a determined trainer and believed that the main reason for Japanese boxers short career is the trainers who uses words like willpower instead of skills and they pressure their boxers to push themselves to the limit. However, after his boxer, Volg fought and lost to Ippo, he saw that willpower is important too. Quotes *(To Kamogawa) "I find that Japanese trainers always spout the same answers. Answers like "fighting spirit" and "great effort" and they continue to push their fighters—and the result the fighter's career is shortened. Youth with immeasurable talent are broken..."Hajime no Ippo Chapter 153 Gallery Manga Scenes= Ramuda Manga First Appearance.png Ramuda and Volg after winning.png|Ramuda and Volg after winning Ramuda and Kamogawa interview.png|Ramuda and Kamogawa interview Ramuda and Volg mitt training.png|Ramuda and Volg mitt training Ramuda and Volg - White Fang training.png|White Fang training Ramuda and Volg watch video.png|Ramuda and Volg watching video of Ippo Ramuda praising Japanese boxers.png|Ramuda praising Japanese boxers Ramuda and Volg's room.png|Ramuda checking on Volg's condition Volg with coach.png|Volg with coach Volg's Memories.png|Volg's Memories Ruslan and Volg - Manga - Volg announcing he plans to head to America.png|Volg planned to go to America |-| Anime Scenes (LQ)= Ramda 1.jpg|Ramuda as he gives instructions to Alexander. Ramda 2.jpg|Ramuda, tells Alexander who lost himself at the moment, that he won the match. Ramda 3.jpg|Ramuda talking with Kamogawa Genji. Ramda 5.jpg|Ramuda talks about Ippo with Alexander for his upcoming match. Ramda 6.jpg|Ramuda, training Alexander for the upcoming match with Ippo. Ramda 12.jpg|Ramuda searching for the worthy person to train. Ramda 14.jpg|Ramuda sees Alexander with his potential. Ramda 15.jpg|Ramuda as he trains little Alexander. RuslanRamudaRising.jpg|Ruslan Ramuda, as he says goodbye to Volg before he leaves. Reference Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Russia Category:Otowa Boxing Gym Category:Non Boxers Category:Trainers